


艾德琳太太的房子

by Ingenio



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingenio/pseuds/Ingenio
Relationships: Cesc Fàbregas/Gerard Piqué
Kudos: 4





	艾德琳太太的房子

杰拉德说他回伦敦了，他用的是回字。他在电话里说租下了艾德琳太太那间老公寓，从卧室那扇大窗子使劲探出身子去能看到和这栋建筑在同一条水平线上的酋长球场。你来住一个夏天吧，他说，就一个夏天，没别的。

他放下电话，拿起做了一半的拼字游戏。用铅笔点着，找到先前冥思苦想的那一行，电话又响起来了。他不得不再次摘下眼镜，搁在一旁的报纸上。莱昂纳多在电话里例行公事地抱怨在传媒公司实习的压力，他听得不是很明白。莱昂的语速很快，仿佛一旦停下，沉默就会趁虚而入，这样，两父子之间便再没有任何事物立足。 

他静静地听着，没提起自己回伦敦的事。

天光还没亮，他去游泳。最近，他醒得越来越早，伴随膝盖规律的疼痛。在水里人就温暖，黑暗像丝绸裹在他疲惫的身体上。邻居家孩子上次踢球砸破了他的玻璃，被他骂了之后就怀恨在心，故意把树枝扔进他的泳池里，害他脚心划破了一道。他裹着毛巾，一瘸一拐地走回房子里，法国北部的早晨还有点凉，风贴着地来。他湿漉漉地躺倒在床上，用手抹了一把伤口，血被水稀释开了，他没管。刚离婚那几年他在空无一人的房子里无节制地自慰，在莱昂纳多小时候用过的长毛地毯上，把脸埋进去还依稀闻得到各种家庭生活的气味：茄汁、肥皂、奶腥味。现在不了。

出门前他习惯性地在门框上敲了四下，一点绿色的碎末应声落下来。

“公司还好吗？”他一边把手上的东西塞进冰箱，一边问。两条街外的Tesco像以前一样开到晚上，他买了芝士、切好的牛排、烤猪肘、现成的卷心菜沙拉，三磅熟火腿，纸制一次性餐具、一把不锈钢水果刀，还有一打生啤酒。袋子太沉，手腕上勒出一道鲜红的勒痕。

“不干了。”杰拉德从背后大模大样地贴住他，舔着他的耳垂。“这两年管不动了。我们在这里好好地过一个夏天，好吗？艾德琳太太的房子一点也没变样。”

艾德琳太太的房子确实没怎么变。门上的绿漆斑驳，红木橱柜边角光滑，白色窗帘边角是她自己绣上的悬铃花，冰箱上贴着早餐菜谱，连玄关的蜡烛都没换，不过已经烧尽了。厨房里一如既往是意大利面酱掺着油垢的味道，经历过不知道多少任的租客，那味道反而更鲜明了。他走进卧室，首先探出身子看了一眼酋长球场。

那天晚上，杰拉德舔着他脚心的伤口，他的唾液让他想起泳池里暖和的波纹。他吻他的手臂，凝固的血又重新融化在他的手腕上，杰拉德用嘴唇蹭着那道肿胀的勒痕。他感觉前液又从那里流了出来，就蹭在杰拉德耻骨的毛发上。

“很高兴我还能让你硬起来。”杰拉德笑得发抖。

“你也一样。”他回敬道，挪了个位置，减轻膝盖的压力。同时想起那年的冬天，在这张床上，杰拉德在他手里高潮时，窗外教堂钟响，塔尖上的一点积雪簌簌落了下来。

剧院的新潮本子他们不爱看，音乐会也乏味。于是每天在家吃速冻食品，看《老友记》，听到片头曲间奏的鼓声跟着敲沙发扶手四下。他问过杰拉德这是谁的规定，杰拉德说没有谁规定，但不跟着做的话，下场比赛你就会吃红牌。那时他们多少有些迷信，但对丰沛的早年来说，那些不大不小的迷信也就是有趣的调味剂罢了。许多年来他的习惯没有改变，仍然在迈上球场前用左脚蹭一下边线，但现在他这么做是为了安慰自己，仿佛这么做了，就能和少年时代的自己重新产生令人信服的连结。就像一切都没改变。 他还是醒得很早，习惯盯着黑暗里杰拉德熟睡的脸，他向下撇的法令纹，看久了就觉得这张脸从没见过。他有一种感觉，似乎现在发生着的事情其实早已经结束了。有时他盯着天花板上靠近衣柜那一侧的瘢痕，看晨光在上面慢慢腾挪。以前住在这里的时候，那一块墙皮就有脱落的趋势。这时候如果在家里，他应该已经起了床，照料植物，看报纸，游泳，到门房上拿牛奶，然后把牛奶倒进下水道，喝今天第一杯威士忌。

也就是在这时候，独自一人的时候，他会闻到艾德琳太太房子熟悉的气味，混着报纸的油墨、樟脑球、下水道的腥气，还有屋子里无处不在缓慢下落的蓝色灰尘。夜里，杰拉德抱着他，说那是他一生中最好的日子。他说他也是，他们一遍一遍地想着那个冬天，和接下来的夏天。照理说，衰退的记忆已经不允许他作如此精细的回忆，不过他们每天都能想起新的事情，并花费大量时间辩驳细节。杰拉德记得在酋长球场发奖时，奖牌的深红色缎带怎样在阳光里闪耀。他则记起在曼彻斯特的开放式看台上，看着杰拉德完成了一个他此生见过最精彩的拦截，可他周围的观众都在忙着唱歌。还有在伦敦遇见的人，楼上的两兄妹一个七岁，一个五岁，都生着满脸雀斑，总在他训练结束后小睡时咚咚地跑来跑去。跟杰拉德鬼混的阿什利在宿醉后第二天的跆拳道课上原封不动地吐出了前一天的午餐，这事儿被他们那群朋友轮番嘲笑了一个月。楼下卖可丽饼的怀特在生日那天给杰拉德多放了四勺巧克力冰激凌，他一路走，冰激凌一路融化，滴滴答答地滴在他的鞋面上，阳光照着明晃晃的。那是杰拉德最喜欢的一双白球鞋。杰拉德的手很黏。

“还有艾德琳太太，她对我们可真好。”

“她是最好的。”他附和道。

整个街区都喜欢艾德琳太太。她周日早上总是第一个到教堂，带着满满一篮子橙皮贝壳小蛋糕，给孩子们浸在热茶里吃。他刚来伦敦时，一句英语也听不懂，是艾德琳太太每个周末拉着他去她老姐妹们的聚会，虽然他一个年轻男孩在家长里短的话题里总是尴尬。杰拉德的车子没油了抛锚在半路上，艾德琳太太半夜带着一桶汽油去接他。甚至。甚至在她发现了他们两个刻意掩藏的秘密之后，也只是挑了挑眉，让他们去买一套新床单。

“没有艾德琳太太，真不知道那段时间怎么过。”杰拉德说。

他没有想到会在超市遇见莱昂纳多。是他先看见自己儿子的，在酒柜那里，本想转身避开，莱昂纳多正好往这走，撞了个正着。

“爸。”莱昂纳多挠了挠头，叫了他一声。他长壮了，颧骨向两边撑开，身边围绕着一群青春期男孩。他略显尴尬地向朋友们介绍了父亲。

“所以你公司在这附近。”他在脑海里搜索着莱昂纳多公司的名字，但是一无所获。男孩有些局促，但显然无意把手里那瓶伏特加放回酒柜里。

他僵硬地跟莱昂点了点头，算是告别。他知道这其实是他唯一能做的。那些孩子个个长得那么高，大声吵笑着，好像不扯着嗓子就不会说话。他们脸上泛着健康的红色，周身散发着热气，他仰头看去，觉得有些晕眩。

杰拉德下午去了邮局，这会儿还没到家。他没从鞋柜里拿拖鞋，光着脚走进去，坐在厨房冰凉的地砖上揉着有些肿胀的脚。右脚的伤口快愈合了。他盯着那道细细的伤痕，感觉头晕加剧了。搁在碗柜上的怀表走动的声音在空气里变得越来越响，灰尘在傍晚的光线里绵长地下落着，无处不在。

那晚达到高潮时，他哭了。杰拉德却像小狗一样沉默，在浆洗得发硬的床单上，亲吻着他日渐松弛的小腹，没有问他脚底的伤口怎么又被撕开流出了血。

七月，气温攀上最高峰。海德公园的树到了一年中最绿的时候，他们却整天整天地不出门，看着电视里的人影幢幢。黑白电影里的柏油公路都要化开了。杰拉德坐在他身边，穿着篮球背心，不停在沙发上挪动屁股，看上去有点烦躁。两个人心照不宣地沉默着。

门铃在这时候响起了。是艾德琳太太。她的头发白了一大半，穿着一件分辨不出颜色的罩衫，整张脸有点可怖地往下垂着，隔着镜片也看得出眼下凹得很深。

他惊喜地拥抱了她。“艾德琳太太，柜子里还有你最喜欢的草莓茶。吃点什么？海绵蛋糕好吗？不过我们的海绵蛋糕是在超市买的，肯定没有你当年做得好……”

“不、不用了，我很快就……”她迟疑了一下，似乎被他扑面而来的拥抱撞得有点摸不清头脑。不过她脸上最终还是浮现出了一个微笑，那微笑让他在她脸上看到了昔日的快活，不过是短暂地一闪而过。杰拉德开心得有点手足无措，好像在这里盼了一个夏天，专等艾德琳太太来似的。

吃完蛋糕，艾德琳太太把沾着蛋糕屑的双手在裤子上擦了一下，开了口：“我来收水电费。”

“噢，当然，当然。多少？”杰拉德掏出钱包。

“总共两百三十磅。”她说。

“一个月……两百三十磅？”杰拉德手上的动作停住了，看着她。

她畏缩地看了他一眼，又迅速低下头去避开他的目光，“是的，你知道，这条街最近划进了商业用电的范围……”

杰拉德打断了她。“我能看看账单吗？”

“噢，对了，账单。”她颤巍巍地推了推眼镜，镜片闪了一下光，“账单放在我南边的家里，如果你们想的话，或许我可以……”

“不用了，”他说。对杰拉德使了个眼色，从他手里拿过钱包。“这是两百五十磅，艾德琳太太，希望你一切顺利。” 

杰拉德看了他一眼，愣愣地张着嘴。门啪嗒一声合上了，只剩下了他们两个，坐在光线越来越暗的房子里，听着怀表的滴答声，直到夜晚降临。白窗帘偶尔被风吹起，灰尘不再下落。

杰拉德带走了冰箱里没喝完的啤酒。到家之后，他清理了泳池里的枯枝败叶，收走了门廊上一个月来堆积的报纸和酸掉的牛奶，把那块很久没洗的长毛地毯扔进了洗衣机。然后，他光着脚走进客厅，坐了下来，给自己的膝盖盖上毯子，拿起之前的填字游戏，目光聚焦在先前没完成的那一行上。风穿过门廊吹进来，他的左脚大拇指无意识地搔着另一只脚的脚心，那里已经不痛了。


End file.
